Born on the Fourth of July
by Lietuva'sGirl
Summary: It's America's Independence Day, so of course, there must be a party! Mainly just a cute, fluffy, fic. in honor of the USA's Fourth of July celebration.


Hello and Happy Fourth of July to all you American's out there. I hope each of you found at least one reason to be proud of your country. He's pretty great after all. ;)

I'm sorry the story is late, but it wasn't finished by the Forth, and since that was a holiday, I didn't want to do anything with electronics and instead enjoy my family and the outdoors.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little fic, and please, leave a review, I love hearing from you guys.

Now, thank you for honoring me by reading, and please enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

"Mmm! Something smells great!" America exclaimed, bounding into the kitchen. "It that my cake I smell?" He moved to the counter where a mixing bowl full of batter sat. The young nation went to taste when the hand was smacked gently by a wooden spoon. "Ne!" Lithuania scolded. "That is for eating later, at the party."  
"But Lithy! It's sooo good. And it is my Independence Day, you have to let me do whatever I want!" America whined. Lithuania looked at him and smiled innocently. "Yes, sir. But not with cake. You may not eat it, just wait until it is the party. Then we may eat the cake."  
America stuck his tongue out. "You Europeans are no fun. Not letting a man enjoy his own birthday cake." Lithuania let out a snort. "You must be patient. Eat breakfast instead; I made you pancakes. You're favorite."  
"I know you-you're sneaky, you're just trying to distract me. I let it work this time," he wagged his figure in mock warning. "But next time you won't be so lucky Lietuva." Lithuania let out a snort. "Come, eat. I have questions to ask you." He set the plate at America's place and then took his own seat next to America. "Lithy, aren't you going to eat?"  
"I am not very hungry Mr. Amerika. I have many important things to ask you."  
"Great, me too."  
"Oh, you go first, sir."  
"So, did you get me a totally amazing present?"  
Lithuania bit his lip. The only thing he could afford were three pairs of old socks that were red, white and blue. To buy them used up all the allowance his boss gave him. Although he managed to find gold thread and sow either Life, Liberty or Happiness, on each pair, he still knew it was a pathetic gift.  
"Um, yes sir. I got you a present, but, uh, it might not be…amazing," he whispered. America ignored him focused only on the present. "Great, I can't wait to see what you got me. You know, really, you didn't need to get me anything. After all, you clean my house and made me a tripled layer cake, all homemade! What more could a guy want?"  
"Oh, those are not gifts sir! I did them for you because you pay me. And because I want your Independence Day to be special."  
"Aww! You're great Lithy," America replied, mouth full. Washing down the pancakes with a glass of milk, he hopped up from the table, nearly toppling his own chair. Lithuania wasn't fazed by this, not anymore. He was growing used to America's energetic personality.  
"Alrighty, gotta run and shower. See you in a bit?"  
Lithuania nodded, but then realized, "Wait! Mr. Amerika! I have questions for you too!"  
America sheepishly looked back at the other man. "Oops. I forgot. Wha'da ya need Lithy?"  
"What time should I be expecting everyone?"  
"Oh around 11 or so. But we won't eat until about 12:30."  
"Okay, um, how many people are coming again?"  
"Well, let's see," America started naming people off on his finger. "There's Nicaragua, will you make sure she sits next to me? And then England, France, Canada, the Italy brothers, so that six…England's bringing his girlfriend Belgium, and Poland is coming, oh and Prussia and Denmark are coming…so altogether that is ten people."  
"I will make sure there are enough chairs set out." Lithuania picked up the dirty dishes and carried them to the kitchen. America followed his housekeeper. Once inside the kitchen, he shuffled around nervously. "Hey, Lithuania?"  
The brunette turned around. "Is everything okay Mr. Amerika?" He was so used to hearing Lithy, Buddy or sometimes even Lietuvey, but America hardly ever called him Lithuania. Had he done something wrong?  
"Um…well…one of my guests…ah…you and him…well…"  
"Poland?" Lithuania questioned forcing himself to keep his voice neutral. "I promise to behave myself. Your party is not the time to stir up our political problems."  
"It's not Poland I'm worried about."  
"Then Prussia? If he doesn't try to start anything I will also be on my best behavior. I am sure he does not want to be beaten in front of a crowed…again. I will save that for the battlefield."  
America looked at him oddly. Lithuania smiled sweetly back. "I am sorry. I will not do anything or say anything to Poland or Prussia. I promise."  
"It's not Prussia either, though what you have against him I'll never know…the dude is totally awesome!"  
Lithuania bit back a response on how Prussia constantly tormented when he was a Grand Dutchy, tried to shove various religions down his throat, and help send him off to Russia.  
"Well, you see," America started again, snapping Lithuania's attention back to the present, "I didn't want to but my boss made me, some nonsense about how it was good for diplomacy and stuff, but… Russia's coming here to celebrate."  
 _What? No!_ Lithuania's world started spinning. Slowly he sank to the floor to place his head between his knees. Many deep calming breathes were taken, but they weren't helping. "He is coming here?" he whimpered. America followed him to the floor and enveloped him in a tight hug.  
"Hey, hey, it's going to be okay," the superpower soothed. "I'll be here. You don't have to face him alone anymore. I will protect you.

Lithuania tilted his head to look up at America. "You must think me pathetic, Mr. Amerika." He hung his head. "I'm sorry. I should be better than this. I _use_ to be better than this."

"Oh no." America insisted. "None of this beating up on Lithuania talk. You're plenty brave. You're not having a meltdown in front of Russia, are you?"

"No, sir."

"Then see, not pathetic at all." He maneuvered around till he faced Lithuania and grasped the other nation's face. "He _won't_ hurt you here Lithuania. I won't let him. He won't even talk to you."

Lithuania gave a weak chuckle. "Thank you, Mr. Amerika."

"Ah, think nothing of it. It's my duty as a hero!"

XXX

Lithuania spent the rest of the morning perfecting the cake. In the end, he felt quite proud. It towered three layers high, the bottom red, middle white, and the top blue. Forty-eight candles circled the top, one for each state, as Lithuania felt it would be ridiculous to place one hundred plus candles on. In calligraphy styled writing, which he practiced for hours until finally deeming perfect, Lithuania had swirled in white frosting; _AMERICA._

While he had been baking, America worked diligently on the cooking. He made plates upon plates of hot dogs, baked beans, potato salad, (which America repeatedly told Lithuania, had no relation to Germany-who-caused-the-Great-War) and corn on the cob. The was a huge bowl filled to the brim of cold, pink watermelon, which Lithuania kept staring at longingly. He'd only had a piece once but loved it. America caught him staring and teasingly offered him a bite. Lithuania blushed and refused, saying he would wait for lunch. To complete the meal, America proudly showed Lithuania an ice box full of lemonade. "I make it myself, and boy is it good!"

When they finished the kitchen chores, America dragged Lithuania outside to help straighten the little flags lining the walkway, the large flag on the porch, and making sure the little pinwheels managed to stay in their potted plants.

"Perfect!" America deemed, view his house from the street, thumbs shoved into belt loops. Lithuania watched him from the corner of his eye, marveling at how comfortable the country looked in his own skin. He practically radiated confidence and happiness. _Soon,_ Lithuania told himself. _Soon, I will look just like that too._

XXX

True to form, England arrived promptly at 11. Lithuania was there to greet him at the door. "Welcome Mr. England, Miss Belgium. Mr. Amerika will be very pleased you're here."

"He better bloody be!" England snapped. "After all, I am suffering the absolutely humiliating experience of celebrating _my_ defeat, so yes, I do expect some gratitude. And it is so _hot._ Good Lord, if I had to live here, I'd probably be as insane as America!" He thrust his overcoat, hat, and gloves into Lithuania's hands, along with Belgium's light shawl.

As he headed into the living room, he called over his shoulder, "See to it that the bloody idiot gets his present."

Lithuania nodded, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. _Brothers._ He thought with a shake of the head. _And poor Mr. England. He's completely oblivious to how easy it is to see through him. Practically everyone knows how proud he is of America. Look at the size of that present!_

He lugged England's present to the dining room, placing it on the buffet table, that had been deprived of its usual decorations to hold the presents. Job completed, he scurried back to the door, ready for the other guests.

XXX

For the most part, the guests ignored Lithuania except to hand over light jackets, purses or presents, which he dutifully placed in the coat closet, or on the buffet. Prussia entered with Denmark and was too enamored in his conversation to pay the slightest bit of attention to Lithuania. Poland was another story. When the small blond caught sight of Lithuania, he immediately sprang into action.

"Liet!"

Lithuania ignored him, instead grabbing the present and heading toward the dining room. Poland was persistent. "Litwa, I'm talking to you. The least you could do is…I don't know…not be so _rude_ and listen to me?"

Lithuania continued pretending that Poland wasn't there. "Litwa." He practically growled. "Come on, it's been years, you need to let it go. Don't be such a baby…I don't like this fighting Liet."

Still, there was no response. "Cokolwiek. Nice to know you haven't changed _Litwa._ Still, content to play the pathetic maid, aren't you? I offer you the chance to be something again, but you'd rather degrade your self and you people as a servant. Always have to have someone Lording over you." With an angry huff, Poland shoved Lithuania out of the way, storming past.

Lithuania glared at him, eyes burning with tears of anger and hurt. "Tegul zeme tave privers, Lenkija!" he snarled under his breath. It didn't help.

Eventually though, the moment Lithuania was dreading arrived. Everyone was at the party except for one nation. When the doorbell rang, there wasn't a doubt who it could be. Lithuania clinched his teeth, focusing on taking deep breathes. He closed his eyes for a moment and stood up straight, then headed to the door. He kept wiping his hands on his pant legs as he made the short trek down the hall. Hand trembling, he opened the door and was greeted with Russia's massive bulk and smiling face. "Hello Lithuania!" he chirped. The Baltic gazed up at him, throat constricting painfully. His breath grew short and rapid despite trying to control it. _Oh God. I can't do this. I thought I could but I can't. I can't, I can't, I can't. Mr. Amerika, where_ are _you?"_ Russia grew delighted at his former help's fear. "Have you missed me that much Litva?" He advanced toward the smaller nation, who took a step back. "You haven't changed much. You still look like a little mouse! Uffff! So cute and small. You need to be protected from the harsh world. It could kill a little mouse like you."

Lithuania took another step back and hit a solid wall of safety; America. The young nation placed comforting hands on his trembling friend's shoulders. "Hello Russia," he said, voice warm and sunny.

Russia's voice was all ice. "Amerika. Thank you for invite to your home. I have much gladness to share opportunity of happiness with you. Congratulations on independence."

"Thanks, but…" and America actually blushed, "The congratulations should go all to my people. Mr. George and the rest of them, they're the ones who deserve the praise."

"Of course." Russia agreed. "And how nice, to see such good friends again. I am knowing Litva here for a long time." The large bear smiled at his "old friend", before sticking out his bottom lip. "But he ignores me. How sad! And so rude. Really detka Amerika, if you want a good servant, you must discipline him, da?" There was just a slight change in tone. No one heard it but Lithuania, and he knew exactly what that meant. A small whimper escaped him. America squeezed his shoulders reassuringly. "Well Russia, it's not Lithuania's fault. You see, he's my housekeeper now and I ordered him not to talk to you. So, I would appreciate it if you didn't make him feel awkward and left him alone for the party." The two nations stared at each other, a private war going on, with Lithuania in the middle. The brunet thought he was going to get sick.

Russia relented first, though Lithuania expected it was only due to the unfamiliar terrain of America's land. If this conversation happened in Europe….

"Of course, detka Amerika. It can confuse loyalties for a servant to speak with an old master. And Litva does tend to shift his loyalties very easily." Lithuania refused to flinch at the barb. _I had no reason to show loyalty to you!_

"I do not try to steal your servant Amerika. Merely say hi, and make sure you are treating him well." A hand shot out and stoked Lithuania's hair. "Poor Litva, so many people take advantage of him."

America jerked his friend out of Russia's grasp. "Well, we appreciate your concern."

"Of course. Litva is special to me, but I am sure you treat him well."

" _I_ do."

"Good. Just making sure. After all, he is second hand from me." Russia gave one last creepy smile, before dropping his ever-present coat into Lithuania's arms, and walked to the living room.

A sigh of relief escaped Lithuania, and his shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry Lithuania. I hope you don't mind…that I said I…well that I pretended I ordered you to do something? You don't have to obey, I just…thought it make it easier for you if Russia thought you couldn't…."

"Thank you, Mr. Amerika. I appreciate what you did for me. There is no need to apologize, honest. I should be thanking you instead." Lithuania let out a shaky breath.

"You okay buddy?"

"Yes sir. I am very sorry sir, that you had to deal with me and my problems today. This is your day, it should be all about you!" America smiled at Lithuania's forlorn face and tweaked his nose. "Come on Lithy. I love a good fight. And with Russia, whew! You gotta stop spoiling me!"

Lithuania gave a small smile at this. "You had best go see to your guests." America's eyes widened. "Oh yay. Nicci! I promised her a drink!" He raced off, causing Lithuania to shake his head with a smile. "Ah, Mr. Amerika, you get distracted so easily."

Taking Russia's coat, he wadded it into a ball and then threw it on to the floor of the closet.

XXX

"Alright. Now that everyone's here, it is time to eat! So, what you'll do, go into the kitchen, grab a plate, grab food and then take a seat at the table. If you need any help with anything, Lithy's in the kitchen and he'd be happy to help you. Or, if he's busy, come find me. Sound like a plan?"

Varies noises of agreement were made. America beamed and clapped his hands together. "Great! Nicci, you lead the way, baby."

Nicaragua led the way, her multi-colored skirt swishing making America stare as she walked. In the kitchen, Lithuania rushed to and fro, making sure the company was receiving enough drinks, the dishes had enough serving spoons, and that all questions were answered.

" _Ve,_ Lituania, the hot dog, it is not made with a real dog, si?

"No sir, Mr. Italy. Just beef."

"Ohhh, Engeland, look…chocolate, in milk! Do you think it's good?"

At that moment, Belgium's cup started to slip from her hand. England had both hands full, insisting on carrying his lady's and his own, plate, so Lithuania stepped in. Gently he steadied Belgium's waving hand, smiling shyly and peering up at her through lowered lashed. "I have had it before Miss Belgium, and it is very good. If you like, I can pour you some and bring it to the table."

Belgium flashed one of her favorite smiles, her face lighting up. _She is very cute._ Lithuania thought suddenly, then quickly scolded himself. _Ne. Bad Lietuva. Remember Bela. She wouldn't like you thinking of another woman as cute._ Lithuania smiled at the thought of Belarus. They'd become great…. _comrades_ …during their time as the Lithuanian-Belarusian republic, and Lithuania was thrilled that she liked him, and was doing everything in his power to keep it that way. So, he happily chased thoughts of the perky Belgium away with memories of Belarus' first smiles at him.

"Thank you so much, Litouwen. You're so sweet to offer!" She smiled again and went to go find a spot at the dining table for her and England.

England nodded at him and followed his girlfriend. Lithuania trailed behind them with a glass of chocolate milk. Everyone was already sitting down, eating, with America at the head talking animatedly to Nicaragua, who smiled at him, twirling a strand of her long curly black hair through her fingers. Lithuania shrunk down a bit, trying to remain inconspicuous as he gave Belgium her glass. He hurried off to the kitchen before he could be a bother to the guests, but America stopped him.

"Hey Lithy! We need an extra chair when you have a moment."

Lithuania jumped. "Oh, yes sir. Sorry, sir."

"No problem Buddy. Just get your chair and then come sit down. You can sit by Nicci."

The Baltic nation stared at America.

"I can eat with you? But, I'm not a guest!"

"Yeah, but I'm the land of equality. So, housekeeper and house guest can eat together."

A smile graced the thin lips, and the brunette quickly bounded off to get the chair and food.

Happily, he placed it by Nicaragua who nodded at him kindly. He sat quietly, entertained by listening and watching.

XXXX

Not sure how he did it, Lithuania managed to avoid all confrontations with Russia, Prussia, and Poland. Well, he did know how he did it, he ran. Whenever one of them was near, Lithuania always found something to keep him busy, whether it be an empty plate to clear or a question to ask, Lithuania never had an altercation with one of the three. Of course, it helped that Russia couldn't talk to him, for fear of starting a diplomatic incident with America. Nor would Prussia dare approach him, as the other nations would have his hide, still angry with the red-eyed Germanic for the Great War. Nearly everyone blamed Prussia and Germany for the war, and only tolerated Prussia at the party because America liked him. As for Poland, Lithuania had made it clear in Europe that the only way they would have a conversation would be when Vilnius was returned.

Thankfully, those were three of the nations who could not stay until dark to see the fireworks. Once America opened his gifts, (America was moved loved and received a wide variety of expensive gifts. Russia gave him a matryoshka doll with a name of a different state on each doll. From France, he received cookbooks and from the Italies some of their finest pasta. Poland laughed when America opened the socks from Lithuania, but Lithuania didn't pay him any attention because America smiled at him and deemed it just as great as the tropical fruit he received from Nicaragua.), the crowd slowly thinned until only the young nation, his housekeeper, his girlfriend, brother, and two European were left.

America sighed. "Ah. Peace at last. I love it when it's just us." He closed his eyes and leaned back, taking up more than his fair share of the blanket. The five nations sat outside, on a hill not far from the house, waiting for the fireworks.

"Really?" Nicaragua teased. "Querida, I thought you loved it when all the attention was on you?"

England wagged his finger at her. "Yes. Exactly. Don't let him fool you. His ego is the size of…what is that state…. the really loud one?...ah yes…His ego is the size of Texas."

"Hey!" America retorted. "Don't you guys mess with Texas. That happens to be one of my favorite states. And they are _not_ loud."

"Everyone seems quiet to you America." Canada supplied, making his voice softer than usual, driving home the point.

" _Exactement_!" France agreed. "Amerique is loud. That means he is full of life, _oui,_ but, _ah,_ he gives me a headache." The nations laugh at that for a moment before growing quiet.

"We're proud of you Querida. You are a light to us. Without you, I would still be with Spain."

"And I would still be struggling to distance myself from Russija."

America smiled, casting a wary glance at England, who sat staring out over the hill.

"I'm proud of you too," the island nation huffed out. "It is good to see you as an equal, and no longer my little kid brother. You've matured and grown into an amazing nation. One I am proud to have as an ally in war, and as a trading partner. Congratulations, you little bugger."

America let out a big "aww" and flung himself at England, wrapping the startled European in a hug. "England, I didn't know you felt that way about me!"

"Yes well,"

"You love me."

"I wouldn't say love. Tolerate, perhaps."

"You love me." America insisted.

England rolled his eyes and awkwardly patted the blond head. "Fine. I love you."

There was a course of "aww" which followed the declaration, much to England's chagrin. "Off, off." He growled. America let go to allow the gentleman a moment to right his rumpled suit. "Now, don't expect that to be a common assurance. I am Britain. I am aloof and not prone to moments of ridiculous emotion. So, not another hug until Christmas time."

The other four nations dissolved into giggles, despite England's assurance that he was being perfectly serious.

XXX

The night grew dark, but it didn't remain that way for long.

"Regardez!" France and Canada yelled as the first firework shot into the sky. A slight whistle could be heard before the streak of light exploded, color flying everywhere. The nations watched, enthralled, as blues, greens, reds, and golds filled the night sky. At times, the artistic explosions grew, as if trying to reach the onlookers and pull them into the celebration. The glittering colors hung in the air, before fading, only to be replaced by another. Each shot raced to climb higher than the last, sing louder than the last, shine brighter than the last. In a frantic frenzy, streaks shot into the night sky, one right after the other only milliseconds apart. This was the grand finale, and it captured the nations' attention. When the last shot was fired, the sparkles faded away, the world seemed to stand still for just a moment longer, in respect.

"That was beautiful." Lithuania breathed, unintentionally.

"It sure was Buddy. It sure was."

XXX

It was only America and Lithuania who returned to the house. The others choose to spend the night with their citizens who lived nearby. America yawned loudly. Lithuania looked at him with sleepy eyes. "I'm tired too." His eyes closed before quickly fluttering open. "Did you have a nice Independence Day, Mr. America?"

"Definitely. And look at these cool socks I got."

Lithuania flushed red with pleasure and smiled shyly at the ground. "I'm glad you liked them."

"I love them."

The two climbed the stairs slowly, swaying back and forth as the tried to keep from falling asleep then and there. "Hey," America said suddenly, with an energy he must have found hidden away. "Go get in your pajamas and come to my room. I want to tell you a story."

Lithuania stifled a groan but nodded his head. "Yes sir." He tried to inject some excitement into the word but instead yawned. America ruffled russet hair. "Great. I'll see you in just a minute."

Two minutes later, Lithuania, clad in pajamas, stood in America's room. "Mr. America? Is it okay to sit down?" he rubbed at his eyes, and gave himself a pinch, anything to stay awake.

"Sure!" America called from the room's private bathroom. "Make your self comfy."

Gratefully, Lithuania sat on the bed, running his hand over the star-spangled banner quilt. It felt so soft.

A few moments later, America came out of the bathroom to find Lithuania curled up in a little ball on the bed. "Hey Lithy?" he whispered, not really wanting to wake him. There was no response except for even breathing. Laughing to himself, America gently worked Lithuania under the covers. The smaller nation jumped when first touched, but America whispered "Shh, it's just me," and the Baltic relaxed again.

Once his charge was under the covers, the tall country turned out the light, going to sit by his window.

The stars shone brightly as he peered up at them. They winked, so he winked back. "Thanks, guys." he said, not to the stars, but to who they represented. "I promise to remember all of you. Ben, George, Sam, Alex, Patrick, John, every single one of you. If it weren't for you stupidly brave, fierce, loyal patriots. I sure love you."

The stars shone brighter. _It was our pleasure to serve you…our dear United States of America._

* * *

 _AN: So the reason England has a relationship with Belgium is because in WW1, the English made a pact with Belgium promising to come to their aid if they were invaded. Well, they were, so England joined the war. I thought it would be sweet if maybe he made that pact with her because he had a crush on her, and then after the war it became a relationship._

 _As for Nicuagua, during the 20s that was a nation that America had a good forign police with, so that's why they're dating in this fic._


End file.
